


小小星辰

by SoutherNine



Category: NCT(Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 02:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19190488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoutherNine/pseuds/SoutherNine
Summary: 纯爱故事甜的 不甜不要钱





	小小星辰

**Author's Note:**

> *这个那个上海篇有感  
> *aka朴志晟嫁入豪门的那一天  
> *最后一句话我不知道出处 对不起啦...

从童年起，我便独自一人，照顾着历代星辰。  
——白鹤林《孤独》

  

朴志晟看见钟辰乐了。他戴着很宽很大的帽子，在白得几近透明的肌肤上投出大片的阴影。他长长的刘海遮住了正望向这边的眼睛，只听得见他唤了一声朴志晟，朴志晟就很开心地转过头去。

身边总有工作人员跟着，藏在大大的镜头后面从小小屏幕里看他，他自己手上也拿着录像设备，钟辰乐手上也拿着，周围还有很多扛炮的粉丝，全都露不出脸来。他早就习惯了这个世界对他“以镜头相待”，这是他的工作。他习惯了所有人都与他保持距离，无论是粉丝，还是公司的哥哥姐姐，与他共处的时候都会考虑很多。机场里来来往往的过客，还未留下一丝气息，就消失在视线里。他们不知道从哪里来，也不知道要向哪里去。这些人里鲜有不带愁容的，总是聚少离多。朴志晟喜欢观察机场的旅客，喜欢一个人在舞室里观察镜子里的自己，喜欢观察钟辰乐笑，他为什么而笑，也喜欢看钟辰乐冷脸的样子，他又为什么而感到情绪低落。

朴志晟想，自己现在是什么样子呢？别人眼中的自己和钟辰乐，是什么样子呢？他现在看起来一定是非常高兴的，因为光是听见钟辰乐在茫茫人海中喊他的名字，他就感觉很幸福了。眼睛笑成了一条缝，嘴角毫不收敛地向上扬起，眉目间全是浓浓的爱意。大家看不看得出来，自己对钟辰乐的喜欢有多深多深呢？他迷恋钟辰乐的那种清脆与明亮，好像一泉清澈的溪水，不带任何杂质的，灌入他的耳朵里。朴志晟是永远听不岔的。

因为钟辰乐的一切都好干净，无论是肤色，还是音色，又或是他与人相处的态度，他外在表现出来的品质，他的人格魅力，他对朴志晟的喜欢，都纯粹得不行。他的热情像明媚的阳光穿透无色的玻璃，滤去了刺痛，只留下赤诚的温暖。他的温柔像孤独夜里洒在眼下的月光，皎洁而谨慎，像一个拥抱轻轻将月下的人拢入怀中，抚他睡去。在他眼里，自己和朴志晟都还是孩子，所以他自己闹得很厉害，也闹朴志晟闹得很厉害。他们是互相呵护的关系，是彼此的欢愉，不分长少。

对于朴志晟来说，上海是陌生的。可上海是钟辰乐从小长大的地方，这样一个早已在钟辰乐脑海里根深蒂固的概念，突然加上朴志晟这么个首尔因素，显得突兀又有趣。在这里，他想把最好的都给朴志晟，想带他去吃最好吃的火锅，喝最好喝的奶茶，让他看看这里的世界是这样的美好，想把他接纳到自己的圈子里来，而作为回报，和朴志晟在一起的每一刻都很快乐。

所以钟辰乐带他去见小侄子，那就是把钟辰乐的小世界里最新奇，最可爱的东西分享给朴志晟了。朴志晟看见宝宝的时候比钟辰乐还兴奋，宝宝的小手几乎跟他的指头一样大，这个没见过小宝宝的十七岁男孩表现得跟个笨蛋一样，用他一系列的感叹词来表达自己心底的震惊。钟辰乐熟练地把小侄子抱在怀里，脸上写满了宠溺。他低头看小侄子的脸，朴志晟也低头看他，眼睛里全是粉红泡泡。宝宝真的太可爱了，太太太太可爱了，钟辰乐说个不停，朴志晟附议。

“要是是我儿子就好了。”钟辰乐说。

啊！怎么可以！钟辰乐你个大笨蛋！你才十八岁，不许有这种想法！朴志晟心里面爆炸了，一是震惊的，二是愤怒的，三是心动的。他觉得钟辰乐说这话的时候很感性，甚至还觉得有些性感。要是钟辰乐有儿子会怎么样？他一定会是一个好爸爸，也会是一个好丈夫。哇，好想和钟辰乐有一个宝宝啊。钟辰乐想不想呢？

于是在看见钟辰乐家的房子之后，他更加觉得能和钟辰乐结婚的人一定是上辈子拯救了银河系了。他知道钟辰乐有钱，不知道钟辰乐有钱成这个样子。钟辰乐秉着对音乐的一腔热血去了韩国，风风火火地成为了SM的练习生，然后飞速出道，但即使是这样，钟辰乐也应该值得比这更好的。他有家境，有天赋，硬实力和软实力兼备，小小年纪便成了老艺术家，有了这一切，还偏偏跑到南韩去受委屈，朴志晟真的要谢谢他的选择，才能使他们两个相遇，还要谢谢他健康地长大，成为了一个善良又快乐的人。

他第一次参观了钟辰乐的房间，钟辰乐居然可爱得把2018的海报贴在门上。房间里摆了五颜六色的玩具，朴志晟笑他，他就很大声地为自己辩解。他的房间一点都不大，比起他家的花园，游泳池，真的一点都不大。他看得出来钟辰乐小时候就睡在这样一张小床上，然后慢慢地长大，离开家，直到再次回来时让他的存在使这间房间显得拥挤。 

钟辰乐带朴志晟去吃香喝辣，一直嗨到夜深才回来。两个小孩摘去一身的设备，才算结束了行程。他在客房的床已经铺好了，可是他想和钟辰乐一起睡。仅仅因为这张床是特别的，这是在上海，在钟辰乐家里，在钟辰乐房间里，是那张他从小睡到大的床，铺着朴素的床单，被各种花花绿绿的摆设簇拥着，拥有着最原始的回忆。

钟辰乐洗完澡以后来看他，他正坐在床上玩手机。钟辰乐脖子上披着一条毛巾，头发湿湿地贴在脸上，白金色的发梢还在滴水，全淌入了他白嫩的锁骨间，向更深处的胸膛蔓延去。他坐下来的时候床更塌了一些，很自然地一边擦头发一边凑过去，问朴志晟在看什么，又说，  
“帮我吹一下头呗。”

“哦哦。”

钟辰乐温热的发丝倾泻在朴志晟指间，暖风呼呼地吹乱了他的散发，潮热的水汽铺在朴志晟脸上。他觉得心底的那点喜欢马上就要溢出来了，他想就在这里，就现在，告诉钟辰乐自己有多喜欢他，可钟辰乐觉得头发干得差不多了就要走了。他说好困哦，头发干了就睡，你也早点睡啊。 

朴志晟哪里睡得着。他看向窗外，仿佛身置热带丛林之中，被密集的树群所包围。昆虫叫喳的声音好大，大得就在耳边一样，他裹紧了被子把耳朵捂住，还是觉得很害怕，就抱着枕头蹑手蹑脚地跑到钟辰乐门口，小心翼翼地打开了门，钟辰乐几乎在瞬间就用疲惫又慵懒的声音问到：  
“谁啊？”

“哥，我害怕。”

“志晟啊，睡不下的。”

朴志晟不敢乱说话，怕钟辰乐下一句就要赶他回去，他又不想放弃，于是缩手缩脚地爬上了钟辰乐的床。太挤了，已经是人和人之间完全没有缝隙的程度，他感觉得到钟辰乐已经贴到墙壁上了，还嘤咛着转过身来。他们现在是面对面的状态，朴志晟紧张得不敢呼吸，钟辰乐也什么都不说，但是他感觉得到钟辰乐炙热的眼神，在黑暗中借着窗外的光流出很多热量。这种热量是因为喜欢而存在的吗？钟辰乐的手伸了过来，绕到朴志晟背后，然后黏糊糊地抱住了他，  
“志晟啊...睡不着。”奶腔带着鼻音闷闷地从胸前发出，朴志晟觉得整片胸膛都在振动，在燃烧。钟辰乐牵着他的手坐了起来，说：  
“我们去数星星吧。”

时间这种东西真是奇妙，和钟辰乐在一起的时候，时间就过得不可思议的快。现在他们在钟辰乐家的菜园里垫上几张报纸席地而坐，天上的星星一闪一闪的，朴志晟手撑在土里，抬起下巴很是认真地望着天空，他的眼睛也一闪一闪的。

钟辰乐觉得自己和朴志晟还没到那种说情话的年岁，因为他们两个总是嬉嬉笑笑的，但他现在就特别想说情话。朴志晟的眼神是那样单纯，好像从来没被伤害过一样，永远愿意把自己的一切托付给任何人，永远真诚。朴志晟才十七岁，一年前才十六岁，出道的时候才十四岁，他们认识的时候大概十三岁。朴志晟长得飞快，现在已经是梦队里面最高的了，脸也越来越帅气，早就脱去了稚嫩的模样。可是他的举止，他的话语，都还表现得很像一个十七岁的孩子。好可爱，好喜欢，钟辰乐想。

他悄悄把小拇指伸过去，勾住了朴志晟的。朴志晟没躲，也不说话，但是钟辰乐很清楚地看到了他颤抖着滚动的喉结。他眼睛里的星光晃了晃，整个人却一动不动地，好像被钟辰乐用什么咒语定住了一样。钟辰乐毫不遮掩地看着他的侧脸，垂下眸子。

他知道朴志晟在等他，等他再伸过他的无名指，中指，食指，和大拇指，也许他就会紧紧地握住他的手，再也不放开。可钟辰乐等不到那个时候了。他低低地唤，“朴志晟，”

朴志晟闪着泪光转过头来。

 

“闭上眼睛好吗？”

 

天好像为了他们又更暗了几分。没有人看得到在这个中国最繁华的都市，最富饶的居民区里有这样的一片小小森林。世间的一切灯红酒绿，他们现在都看不到。没有舞台上的聚光灯，没有镜头前的闪光灯，也没有上海市区内彻夜不眠的霓虹灯。风不吹了，虫也不叫了。

那一瞬间，朴志晟眼睛里的所有星星都为钟辰乐亮了。

 

星河滚烫，你是人间理想。

 

 

fin.


End file.
